1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing, and in particular to systems and methods for locating data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional search application programs often are slow and cumbersome to use. For example, many search engines require the user to type in a search term, click on a search button, and review the results. If the user is not satisfied with the results, as might be the case if too many items or items that are not of interest are found, then the user needs to edit the search terms, click on an initiate search button, and again review the results. In addition, many search application programs only provide for limited search filtering, wherein the user is limited to filtering the search based on dates, file location, and file contents.
Another drawback of some search engines is that the actual search process takes an annoying amount of time to complete a search. Furthermore, some search engines do not include search features directed to specific types of search targets, such as email, Web pages, and files. Alternatively and inconveniently, separate tools may be needed to search for email, Web pages, and files if the user desires corresponding specific search features.
Further, with many Web-based search systems, the user types in a search phrase in a Web page search field presented via a browser on the user's computer screen, and then presses an Enter key or Search button to have the query transmitted to a remote server system that will perform the search. The server processes the query, generates a list of search results, and sends the list back to the user's browser. The user then clicks on one of the choices, whereupon a target page is displayed. The process from the time the user starts typing, until the user sees the target page, can take at least 5 seconds, and often takes 30 seconds or more.
Because of the turnaround time for typing in a search phrase to receiving search results, this conventional search procedure can demand a deliberative and tedious strategy from the user in order to search efficiently. First the user may think carefully regarding what search terms to use, the user then enters the search term, initiates the search, after several seconds receives and reviews the list of results, decides which, if any of the results seem relevant enough to click on, click on a selected list item, wait several seconds for the corresponding Web page to be returned and displayed on the user's browser, and finally reviews the Web page.